Blood on the Dust
by Code 44
Summary: OS Kotor partant du postulat où Dark Revan tue Juhani lors de son épreuve finale à l'Accadémie.


Belaya vit nettement sa silhouette se dessiner dans les nuages poussiéreux qui reliaient l'astroport de Dreshdae à l'Académie. Il portait une bure marron de Jedi, semblable à des milliers d'autres et avait rabattu le capuchon sur son visage. En fait, il aurait pu être n'importe qui. N'importe qui avec une robe de Jedi et un sabre laser. Mais n'importe qui n'avait pas cette aura. Chaque être sensible de la galaxie émettait un certain écho dans la Force. Pour qui savait les reconnaître, ces échos étaient le moyen le plus sûr de formellement identifier une personne. Bien plus solide que l'iris ou les empreintes digitales. Et cet écho, Belaya le reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celui de ce padawan qui avait assassiné Juhani sur Dantooine, voici quelques semaines. C'était l'assassin de la femme qu'elle aimait. Juhani avait eu des doutes sur son destin de Jedi et cédant à la colère, elle était passée du côté obscur. Le padawan avait été envoyé par le Conseil pour la ramener du côté lumineux. Mais au lieu de chercher à la faire regagner le giron de la lumière, il l'avait tuée. Il avait tué sa Juhani.  
>Belaya avait cru devenir folle de chagrin. L'idée de se suicider lui était resté en tête un long moment, pour rejoindre son aimée dans la mort. Mais l'humaine s'était ravisée. Elle ne laisserait pas le meurtre de la cathar impuni, elle l'avait juré ! Le padawan devrait payer pour ses crimes et elle le tuerait de sa main, pour venger Juhani.<br>Sur Dantooine, elle l'avait couvert d'insultes et s'était enfuie ici, sur Korriban. Être une Jedi ne l'intéressait plus désormais. De l'aube au crépuscule, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de sa vie, elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait. Car ses crimes ne s'arrêtaient pas au meurtre de Juhani. Belaya s'était renseignée sur lui, avait engagé des gens pour qu'ils le surveillent et préviennent l'humaine du moindre de ses gestes. Elle avait eu des informations sur ses exactions sur Tatooine, Kashyyk et Manaan. Tout chez lui transpirait la cruauté. Il n'hésitait pas à massacrer toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin. Parfois par pur plaisir. Cet homme était un monstre et de nombreuses personnes allaient mourir si on le laissait en vie. Belaya était plus déterminée que jamais à empêcher que cela arrive, quitte à laisser son âme aux abîmes du côté obscur.  
>Il n'était pas seul. Un robot orangé marchait à sa droite, armé d'un fusil blaster, tandis qu'à sa gauche, un gigantesque mandalorien en armure de combat scrutait les autochtones, cherchant à prévenir le trio de toute éventuelle menace.<br>Belaya grimaça. Elle n'avait pas songé à ses compagnons de route. A ses âmes damnées qui le suivaient comme son ombre, l'épaulant et lui sauvant la vie si la situation l'exigeait. Mais Belaya était prête. Elle l'était depuis de longues semaines, depuis qu'elle avait poussé les portes de l'Académie Sith. Ils lui avaient enseigné à transformer sa haine en pouvoir et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.  
>Le trio progressa jusqu'à à être à quelques pas d'elle. Voyant que Belaya ne quittait pas le milieu du chemin, le chef de groupe fit quelques pas dans sa direction.<p>

_J'ai maudit ton nom à chaque moment de ma vie depuis notre dernière rencontre sur Dantooine, lui lâcha t-elle d'une voix déformée par la rage.

_Et tu es ?

L'interrogation était sincère. Belaya faillit s'en étrangler. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il ne pas se souvenir d'elle !

_Je suis Belaya, autrefois une Jedi, désormais une Sith. C'est le meurtre de Juhani par ta main qui a rempli mon cœur de ténèbres.

Il claqua des doigts tout en hochant la tête :

_C'est ça. L'amie de la femme-chat.

Belaya dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui sans réfléchir. Elle avait été bien plus que l'amie de Juhani ! Il la manipulait. Il voulait qu'elle attaque sous l'impulsion de la colère, qu'elle se fasse déborder par ses émotions. Mais Belaya avait découvert comment canaliser cette colère et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_Je ne pouvais pas te toucher sur Dantooine mais je le peux ici. Les Sith m'ont appris le pouvoir de la liberté et de la vengeance !

Elle activa son sabre. Un feu rouge déchira la poussière de Korriban.

_Pour Juhani !

Elle se jeta sur lui sans attendre plus longtemps. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il restait là, nonchalant alors que la lame de la sith fondait sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Belaya crut un instant qu'il souhaitait sa propre mort et ne répliquerait pas. Ce fut lorsque le sabre le traversa de part en part, sans lui faire le moindre mal qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait jouer.

_Illusion Sith, répliqua t-il en se matérialisant brusquement derrière elle et la frappant à la tempe avec la poignée de son sabre.

Le choc désarçonna Belaya au point qu'elle vit le paysage danser devant ses yeux. Grimaçant de douleur, elle tenta de frapper en arrière mais ne frappa que du vide. L'homme s'était encore déplacé et venait de lui expédier un coup de pied dans l'articulation genou qui manqua de se briser. Belaya roula à terre, dans la poussière, juste aux pieds du mandalorien. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un assaut de sa part, il ne fit rien, se contentant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il appréciait le spectacle.  
>Elle se releva avec difficulté, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Son adversaire se tenait derrière elle et n'avait toujours pas activé son arme. Une bourrasque releva sa capuche quelques instants et elle put lire dans son regard une totale indifférence, comme si elle n'était qu'une sorte d'insecte qui bourdonnait autour de lui sans pouvoir lui faire de mal.<br>Elle sentit à nouveau la haine affluer en elle. Une haine pure et brûlante qui masquait toute douleur. Elle se jeta à nouveau à l'assaut, s'aidant de la Force pour prendre son adversaire de vitesse. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle la plus rapide. Elle frappa de haut en bas avec force et réussit à frôler la bure. Elle retourna son poignet pour plonger son sabre dans le ventre de son adversaire mais vit son coup arrêter en plein vol. Pire, son corps tout entier était paralysé.  
>Son ennemi avait dressé la main gauche, doigts écartés et utilisait la Force pour la maintenir bloquée. Il eut un bref mouvement du bras et elle se retrouva projetée à toute vitesse contre un amas de rochers. Le choc la fit hurler de douleur tandis qu'elle sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tenta de projeter son sabre sur son adversaire mais il dévia l'arme par la Force sans même bouger. Le sabre laser de Belaya alla s'écraser contre une des parois de l'Académie, le réduisant en miettes.<br>Son ennemi sourit et marcha lentement jusqu'à elle. Elle concentra toute la Force qui lui restait dans un éclair de pure haine. L'arc électrique l'aurait frappé au thorax s'il n'avait pas activé son sabre pour contenir l'attaque. Elle ne put tenir l'attaque que quelques secondes avant que son bras ne retombe le long de son corps. Elle était épuisée. Alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle, son regard fut attiré par la couleur de la lame de son Némésis. Couleur écarlate

_Ton sabre...murmura t-elle entre deux gémissements de douleur. Tu n'avais pas une lame verte sur Dantooine ?

Il rit doucement. Son rire avec quelque chose de grinçant et de mauvais.

_J'ai changé deux ou trois choses sur ce sabre.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et releva la capuche de sa bure. Il la regarda les yeux dans les yeux et Belaya reconnut ce jaune si caractéristique de la perversion du côté obscur.

_Si tu crois que pour être une Sith il suffit de porter des robes noires, un sabre rouge et se laisser aller à la colère et à la haine, tu te trompes Belaya, lui dit-il d'un ton didactique. Le côté obscur n'est pas un ensemble de données qui mises ensemble, font de toi un digne serviteur des ténèbres. Le côté obscur est un état d'esprit. Un credo.

Cela lui glaça le cœur mais elle sentit qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était devenue une Sith que quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait cru que sa haine suffirait à gagner mais il semblait bien qu'elle se trompait.

_Je vais te révéler un secret. Tu sais, sur Dantooine, quand j'ai tué ton amie.

_Oui ? cracha t-elle.

_J'ai dit au Conseil que j'avais tout fait pour l'épargner mais qu'elle avait refusé de se rendre. Et bien j'ai menti.

_Quoi ?

_Elle avait rendu les armes. Elle était prête à retourner au Temple, à admettre ses erreurs, à se racheter. Bref, à revenir à la lumière.

_Mais alors...pourquoi est..est-ce que tu l'as tuée ?

_Parce que j'en avais envie, voilà tout.

_Tu en avais envie ? répéta t-elle d'une voix forte. ENVIE ?

_Oui. Comme j'ai eu envie de jouer un peu avec toi avant de te tuer, comme j'ai eu envie de te briser la colonne en te projetant contre ces rochers.

C'étaient les mots d'un fou. Belaya secoua la tête, éberluée. Il grimaça :

_Tu ne comprends pas...c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais pas pu faire une bonne Sith. Tu veux utiliser les armes du côté obscur mais tu rejettes leur état d'esprit. C'est ça le vrai pouvoir des ténèbres Belaya. Pouvoir faire ce que tu veux. Une liberté totale. La Force me libérera. La dernière maxime du Code Sith. C'est là que réside notre force, bien plus que dans la haine ou dans la colère.

Il laissa flotter ses mots un instant, comme s'il les appréciait lui-même. Puis, il leva son sabre au dessus de Belaya.

_Attends, réussit-elle à articuler. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ton nom. Je veux savoir qui m'a tuée.

Il n'eut pas un battement de cils :

_Je suis l'avenir.

Et la lame écarlate s'abattit sur le cou de Belaya, l'envoyant dans les ténèbres.  
>Son assassin resta quelques secondes à regarder le corps sans vie avant de rabattre la capuche de sa bure sur son visage. Puis, son attention se tourna vers l'Académie Sith. La dernière pièce de la Carte Stellaire était là, toute proche.<br>Bientôt, il mettrait la main dessus et recouvrerait son pouvoir. Malak serait chatié et les Sith vaincront une fois pour toute la République.  
>Et les misérables parasites qui tentraient de lui barrer la route, comme Belaya, il n'aurait qu'à les balayer d'un revers de la main pour les réduire à néant. Car il était le pouvoir incarné et eux n'étaient rien. Il était le côté obcur lui-même.<p>

Il était Dark Revan.


End file.
